world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071314tethysjack
11:45 -- galimatiasArguria GA began pestering gallionicAcrobat GA at 23:45 -- 11:46 GA: Hi! 11:47 GA: | Hello. | 11:48 GA: Quick question, I'm adding people to have a survey from the users of this chat and the way they have of choosing their handles, would it be okay if i make some questions? 11:49 GA: | Uh, sure. | 11:49 GA: YES! Finally! Thanks, you're the first one to actually answer back, twenty two people didn't even say a thing. 11:50 GA: First question! 11:50 GA: Is there a special reazon to your handle that relates to your hobbies? 11:50 GA: | Yes. | 11:51 GA: Oh awesome, you practice acrobacy then? 11:52 GA: | "Acrobacy"? Yes, I practice that. | 11:52 GA: | Parkour. | 11:52 GA: Wait, really? You're on the military? 11:53 GA: | Not quite. I'm old enough to enlist, I suppose, but I'm actually going to become the Royal Bodyguard of the Condesce once my father is done. | 11:54 GA: Wai-WHAT? 11:54 GA: The Royal Bodyguard? Are you for real? 11:54 GA: | Yes. | 11:56 GA: Wait wait, you would have to be incredibly skilled and go trough hellish training for that, as in, ACTUALLY hellish! 11:56 GA: | Training isn't that hellish. | 11:58 GA: | What kind of survey is this? What could handle information possibly be useful for? | 11:59 GA: She makes me go trough obstacle courses under livefire JUST so i can KEEP UP with trolls, i can't IMAGINE what must be the training that someone that has to protect the condesce has to go trough 12:00 GA: Oh this? I'm trying to find friends! But i'm not honestly good at it so Betzy suggested i make an experiment out of it 12:00 GA: | I spend a lot of my time training, but I'm quite good at it. Pretty fun, really. | 12:01 GA: | Betzy? | 12:01 GA: -YES?- 12:01 GA: No she's not calling you 12:01 GA: | Am I talking to two people? | 12:02 GA: No no, just, I'm trying to make an AI on my own without having to map a brain. 12:02 GA: Call her betzy because apparently the most efficient and intelligent way of thinking is usually like that of a woman, can't say im surprised. 12:03 GA: | Well, I'm glad to be a woman, then. | 12:04 GA: Oh you are a woman? AND trained to be bodyguard? Shit i can't think of something more dangerous 12:04 GA: | Me neither. | 12:05 GA: Say, are you trained in hand to hand combat?? What style do you use?? 12:05 GA: | Uh, well, I use 2xhookkind, but I can punch with them. | 12:06 GA: | They're grappling hooks. Or hookshots. Or whatever. | 12:06 GA: Ohhh right, that would make you effectively all terrain. 12:07 GA: | Yeah. | 12:07 GA: | So, you're so friendless that you have to go around befriending random people on trollian? | 12:08 GA: Trollian? 12:08 GA: | Or badgermate or whatever the other version is. | 12:10 GA: Shit you ARE using trollian! Then you're a troll! Oh man i screwed up 12:10 GA: | What, are you racist or something? | 12:12 GA: No no! It's huh, it's just that i'm not exactly supossed to get friendly with trolls, my boss says that it's bad for missions 12:12 GA: | Your boss? | 12:13 GA: | Eh, whatever. I've never cared much for this war stuff anyway. | 12:13 GA: Uggghh i know right? But it's like this family bussines and i'm kind of the only one to do so 12:14 GA: | Yeah, being an only child is hard. | 12:14 GA: No one really thinks that it's hard to have a way already settled for you, yet here i am on that same situation and it's overall proving hard 12:15 GA: | I know what you mean. | 12:15 GA: Oh no, you got it harder, protecting the condesce is a monumental task, i couldn't even begin to start imagining how much pressure is that 12:16 GA: | Eh. It's still far off, and someone's gotta do it, right? | 12:16 GA: | I was really against it in my much more angsty and rebellious teen years, but now I've just accepted that this is my fate. | 12:17 GA: | It's better than a lot of other places I could be, that's for sure. | 12:17 GA: Look at it this way! In the end, your job is saving a life, so there isn't exactly a bad karmic repercution to it right? 12:19 GA: | No, I suppose not, but karma isn't real anyway. | 12:19 GA: Oh it is! it's really real 12:20 GA: | Is it? I thought none of that hobglobbery was real. | 12:21 GA: It hinges on newtonian laws! "Every action has a reaction equal to it" And while that doesn't quite apply to something as "Human conduit" it's pretty much confirmed by sheer numbers. Just think of the last time someone did something bad only to have something equall happen. 12:22 GA: | That doesn't sound right, but I don't know enough about physics to dispute it. | 12:23 GA: Trust me, it only get's worse if you do, because it SOUNDS like bullshit and it TECHNICALLY is, but goddamn it proves itself right. 12:25 GA: | Yeah, I think that still doesn't sound right, so I'm just going to grunt ambiguously. | 12:25 GA: | *Grunt.* | 12:25 GA: That may be the best way to deal with it invented since time itself started, that's quite the achivement. 12:26 GA: | Well, if karma is real, who decides what's right and wrong? | 12:27 GA: | The road to hell is paved with good intentions, after all. | 12:27 GA: I don't know, it could be a really wide array of thigns! Maybe there's this incredibly complicated point system running on the background of history. 12:27 GA: Or maybe it's two dudes on a campaing on a game 12:27 GA: Who knows? 12:29 GA: | Then why do bad things happen to good people? Or good things to bad people? | 12:30 GA: | I doubt a point system would be this inaccurate, or two dudes this immoral. | 12:31 GA: | Maybe they're just dicks. | 12:31 GA: Well, maybe it's all about the conservation of Matter? I mean it doesn't get destroyed right? It only changes, thus the bad karma MUST go to somewhere if there's no one to take it. 12:31 GA: But maybe they ARE dicks 12:32 GA: I like to imagine that there's someone behind a monitor just typing away our demise and happines only to burn time on iddle days. Makes it look at least worth it on the ironic sense of ways. 12:33 GA: | I like to think that there isn't some force up there controlling it. That way, everyone can make a change in the world if they try hard enough. | 12:34 GA: That would be nice right? If the world were so kind enough that we could actually change it like that. 12:34 GA: | I think we can. After all, people like the Condesce exist. | 12:35 GA: | If I wanted to make a change, I could. If you did, I'm sure you could too. | 12:35 GA: | Maybe we couldn't fix the entire worlds on our own, but with a team of action heroes I'm sure we'd make a difference. | 12:35 GA: | And learn some life lessons or something. | 12:36 GA: Could we have matching suits? I don't really want to change the world to one where heroes don't wear matching suits. 12:36 GA: | No, all of us have to have our own outfits that match our personality. | 12:36 GA: | Easier to tell us apart from one another. | 12:37 GA: Then that would mean some of us would have to take like, six hours to change before fighting crime! That's super inneficient 12:37 GA: | Yeah, but that'd be offscreen. | 12:38 GA: | Anyway, our outfits wouldn't be super complicated. | 12:38 GA: | If you take six hours to put on clothes you're doing something wrong. | 12:39 GA: Have you seen a magical girl outfit? That thing takes DAYS to put on if not using magic 12:39 GA: | No, no, we wouldn't have magical girl outfits. | 12:39 GA: | Also, they still would't take days. Like, Sailor Moon's would take maybe 15 minutes. | 12:40 GA: | I mean like Indiana Jones' outfit or Rambo or my own outfit but cooler. | 12:42 GA: Ohhhhhhhhhh Now i can see THAT working, maybe throw in a labcoat too, that's actually a lot more usefull 12:42 GA: -SIR, I AM AFRAID THERE IS AN ACCIDENT THAT REQUIRES YOUR ATTENTION, THE SEAMONKEYS SEEM TO HAVE ESCAPED- 12:42 GA: What? Shit ok, huh, Goodbye! It was really nice to be able to meet someone actually interesting! 12:43 GA: | Oh dear. Not the sea monkeys. | 12:43 GA: | Thanks. See you later. | 12:43 GA: I know you say that as a kind of joke, but it's actually really bad, they get EVERYWERE! 12:43 GA: | Those darn sea monkeys, always making a mess. | 12:44 GA: | Heh. Bye. | 12:44 -- gallionicAcrobat GA ceased pestering galimatiasArguria GA at 00:44 --